


Aurora

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Morning,” Taemin murmurs, and Kibum gives him a sleepy mumble in reply before he closes his eyes again, lips curling up in a sleepy grin.





	

Taemin hates Kibum.

He hates how effortlessly beautiful Kibum is, that he’s beautiful even he’s not trying to be - even with his hair plastered to his skin in the shower, even with puffy eyes and messy hair after a long nap, especially when they’ve just had sex and Kibum is somewhere between about to pass out and fucked out, skin blotchy red and lips bruised.

Taemin hates how Kibum doesn’t need to think about what to say, that he just says whatever is on his mind, blunt and honest. Taemin hates how _weak_ Kibum makes him, how he’ll do whatever Kibum says without question, just to see him smile, to make him proud.

Taemin loves Kibum.

Taemin loves how beautiful Kibum is, how bright and earnest and honest his smile is, how he laughs with his whole body and how genuine the action is, how he can just look at Taemin for a long moment and know that something is wrong and that he knows when to back away and when to smother Taemin with attention, with kisses, with love.

Taemin loves waking up next to Kibum, how different it is each day - sometimes Kibum will be the first awake, sometimes Taemin, sometimes they’ll wake up together. When Kibum wakes up first, Taemin always wakes to Kibum stroking his arm or cheek with gentle fingers. There’s always a fond smile on his lips, and he’ll always bend down to give Taemin a kiss that’s more of a smile pressed to his lips than anything. Taemin likes those mornings best.  
(Of course, he also loves the mornings when he wakes to Kibum above him, when Kibum will reach behind him to grip Taemin’s cock in his hand as he gives Taemin a coy grin and)

When Taemin wakes first, Kibum usually has his back to him, and Taemin will kiss the bare skin of his back and neck in the summer, or nuzzle closer in the winter. But sometimes - like now - Kibum will be facing Taemin, and Taemin is able to just stare at him before he wakes.

Like now - Kibum is buried under the blankets and Taemin can only see above his chin, but when he reaches out to touch Kibum’s cheek, he shifts and now Taemin has a view of the slope of Kibum’s bare shoulders and the sharp dip of his collarbones. And of course, the blotchy bruise on his neck. Taemin prods it gently, watches Kibum’s brows wrinkle before he blinks awake, eyes puffy from sleep.

“Morning,” Taemin murmurs, and Kibum gives him a sleepy mumble in reply before he closes his eyes again, lips curling up in a sleepy grin.

Taemin busies himself by running his fingers through Kibum’s soft blonde hair, tracing the curve of his cheekbones and lips and humming out sweet nothings, just to see Kibum smile.

When Kibum opens his eyes again, Taemin gets all in his face, the grin on his lips growing when Kibum just pulls him closer.

Kibum lets Taemin kiss him, although it’s more of their smiles pressing against each other than a real kiss, but that changes when Taemin pulls away, perches himself atop Kibum’s hips and bends in close again. Kibum turns his head to the side when Taemin licks into his mouth, and when Taemin pulls away, Kibum wrinkles his nose.

“Go brush your teeth, you taste like…beer and takeout.”

“Because that’s what we had last night, babe,” Taemin grins down at Kibum but obediently slides off of him and to the edge of the bed, “really quick though?”

Kibum sits halfway up and looks over in question, brows wrinkling when Taemin lands in close. And promptly -obnoxiously - breathes in his face, cackling as Kibum swipes at him even as he tries to get away from the smell.

“Yah, Lee Taemin-” Kibum gives up when Taemin bolts from the room, flopping back down on their bed. He can’t help grinning when he hears Taemin start to brush his teeth; Taemin must think he’s so clever, but it’s too bad for him that Kibum hasn’t brushed his own teeth yet.


End file.
